


bullets & masks

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Gang AU, Guns, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd soon run out of ammo and then they'd be screwed. All because the men hunting them down had a grudge against them the size of the sun. Evan entertained the idea of putting two bullets aside, just in case as their plan B, since he knew he they wouldn't want to get caught alive.</p><p>That would be hell, even more than what he already lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bullets & masks

"You remember what they used to say, right?" Wildcat huffed as he crouched behind a wooden crate. It was their only source of cover and it was actually pretty useless. It couldn't and wasn't protecting them from the stray bullets and they could prove it with their combined injuries.

"Now is not really not the time dude," Vanoss growled back, firing a few shots off towards the group that was surrounding them. This whole situation was hopeless. They were trying to make a clean get away, speeding through alleyways and ignoring red lights. Yet all it took was a wrong turn and then they ended up stuck in a dead end alley with armed thugs guarding the only escape.

They were known for being escapists, but their was no way they were getting out of this alive and Evan found it pretty ironic.

"They used to-" Tyler grunted, pausing to put pressure on the newly added bullet wound in his left arm, "to...ah fuck- they used to tell us we'd be kings. Do you remember that, you asshole?"

Vanoss didn't acknowledge him, instead he just reloaded his pistol before throwing the empty cartridge over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you remember. You remember because you encouraged it. All the attention we got, all the money, the girls and the guys too- all of that because we played their little game. Shoot them, steal this and we'll look after you. What good that fuckin' did!" Wildcat yelled, his anger manifesting itself in the way he quickly shot down three of the gang members surrounding them.

"Shut up," Vanoss hissed back, collapsing against the crate and groaning lowly. They'd soon run out of ammo and then they'd be screwed. All because the men hunting them down had a grudge against them the size of the sun. Evan entertained the idea of putting two bullets aside, just in case as their plan B, since he knew he they wouldn't want to get caught alive.

That would be hell, even more than what he already lived.

"No, dickhead. I'm gonna die tonight, so I fucking deserve the right to talk and talk I bloody will," Tyler complained, hissing under his breath as he felt another bullet gaze past his exposed skin. His pig mask didn't give any protection, neither did Evan's owl mask, but the man refused to remove it.

It's his weird version of a safety blanket, Vanoss mused.

"Where are they now, Evan? Are you regretting putting all your eggs into one basket? Cause I sure fuckin' am!" He spat, throwing his gun at Vanoss in his anger. The pistol hit him in the jaw, but what hurt more was the look etched into Tyler's eyes. Sure his friend was acting tough, but Evan had known the man for most of his life and he could clearly see the pain and fear reflected in his eyes.

"What do you want me to say, dude?" He whispered, his hand rubbing at his injured jaw, "I thought- I thought we could rule the world. I believed them! I trusted every, fucking poisonous word they bribed me with and now-" He huffed, whacking his head back against the wooden crate.

"And now... we're dead," was all his best friend replied, moving to slump beside him. He could hear the gunfire still, and soon enough the gang would come creeping up towards them; wondering if they had run out of ammunition. But Evan couldn't find enough energy to care anymore, his arms felt heavy and every bullet wound in his body hurt like hell.

"I miss Mini," Tyler whispered beside him, his voice barely audible.

It felt like his friend had stabbed him and even though Evan knew it wasn't intentional, it still sucked all of the air out of his lungs. Because when he thought about Mini, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Delirious as well. So Evan choose not to respond, because he knew he was barely holding it together as it was right now.

"I loved him, so goddamn much Evan. Did you know that? I mean, you might not since I never told anyone about it- heh not even him,"

"I knew,"

"Asshole," Tyler laughed, but it sounded bitter and fake, "he told me that night- told me that he didn't want to go out on that job. Said, and I quote, 'I have a bad feeling about this one, Tyler. This- this isn't even worth it, what are we even doing this for?'. I told him to suck it up, said that it was our job and that you had a solid plan,"

Evan couldn't hold in the whimper that escaped his lips. There was silence all around them now, and he knew the sound of foot steps would soon follow but all he could think about was the last thing said to his friend and lover that day.

'If you fuck this up, maybe don't bother coming back,'

"I want to blame you so bad, because I could have had a family with him, Vanoss. We... we could have had a house, dude. Built something better than this shitty excuse for a life," Wildcat said, before sighing, "But, I already know you're blaming yourself enough for the both of us and I'm so tired,"

He fell silent and they could both hear the approaching gang members. With his pistol laying between them, it was too hard not to let his mind wander to thoughts of Delirious. The man he could have seen himself spending the rest of his life with. The man who grinned at him when they woke up side by side. The man whose kisses tasted like coffee. The man he had planned to marry.

"I was going to get us all out. I brought a ring and everything," Evan muttered, watching as Wildcats fingers itched closer to the pistol.

"I know,"


End file.
